UHShe Season 2
Information UHShe Season 2 (Also dubbed Boo!HShe) first aired on October 11, 2015, as a Halloween themed UHShe. There is a 1 episode grace period in which PVP is not allowed. This season was the first one to introduce teams. Also, the concept of flower apple was denied this season, and was instead replaced with cut-clean food drops. Some skins were also tweaked within players and objects. Players were to all dress up their skins to match a Halloween theme. For objects, apples were given a caramel apple look, torches were given a candy corn skin, and pumpkins were made to look as if they were filled with candy. Episodes Main Article: List of UHShe Episodes (Season 2) Participants The following are all participants of UHShe Season 2. Italicized names indicate debutees this season and will be considered veterans(regular text) in future seasons. * RealSquigGames * Pip3rGames * AshleyMarieeGaming * Aureylian * Amy Lee * Casper the Cat * LDShadowLady * Yammyxox * IHasCupquake * Cybernova * MKTheWorst * MousieMouse * HeyImBee * Kaleidow * NettyPlays * SalemsLady * StacyPlays * Shubble *Bold indicates winner(s) of season Titles First to Take Damage: Pip3rGames (PVE) Last on Full Hearts: Heyimbee First Kill: AshleyMarieeGaming First Death: Yammyxox (PVE) Most Kills: Player: AshleyMariee and HeyImBee (Tie) Team: Bee and Kaleidow; Team 7 Most Diamonds: MK and Mousie; Team 6 First Golden Apple: Shubble; Team 9 Best Sword: MKtheWorst "Candy Killer" Best Bow: Heyimbee, Kaleidow Winner: Player: Pip3rGames Team: Pip3rGames and RealSquig; Team 1 Stats Trivia * Yammy was the winner of season 1 yet the first death of season 2. ** Yammy was also the first PVE death in UHShe history. * The first 2 deaths were from the same team (YammallammaDingDong), yet in completely different scenarios unlike other team deaths. * LDShadowLady was the second to die in both season 1 and 2. * Mousie Mouse was slain by Aureylian in both season 1 and 2. * AshleyMariee in a way got revenge on MK for killing her in season 1. * Kaleidow is the first new debutee to get a kill in UHSHE history. * SalemsLady was the first new debutee death in UHSHE history. * Unfortunately, Mousie Mouse (this season having MK help her) didn't get build her disco house. * Teams were pretty coincidental this season: ** Shubble killed Stacy- They teamed ** Ashley killed Aurey- They teamed ** Heyimbee and Kaleidow are the only Aussie competitors- They teamed ** Lizzie and Yammy both live in England- They Teamed ** Pip3r and Squig are literally best friends- They Teamed * Heyimbee got her first kill without losing ANY hearts * Heyimbee beat Shubbles record of longest lasting hearts. Heyimbee lasted full hearts to episode 9 (season 2), while Shubble lasted until episode 7 (previous season). * Pip3r was the first new debutee winner. * All teams that died all had consecutive team deaths. * All of Team Aussie's kills were from bow shots. * Mousie, in seasons 1-2, never got a hit while battling Aureylian/AshleyMariee. * In both seasons 1-2 Mousie's last word was "okay". * In episode 7, MK stated that it was totally appropriate that a witch got the first kill in Halloween themed UHShe. Category:Seasons